justice league spike
by 1noel11
Summary: What happens when an Xman is sucked into the justice league world. This is in progress,please review
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everybody, my name is Christy "Chris" Steel. But my friends call me Spike. I'm a mutant and I can create metal spikes and any clothes I have that have spikes on them I can effect. This is my story.

The X-Men were fighting Magneto on the mutant safe haven known as Genosha. I was in charge of keeping Blink and Vanisher out of the fight. The two of them worked together and sent me to another universe. One known as DC.

The X-Men spent months looking for me at no avail. Logan had even removed Vanishers tattoos in attempt to get me back. The Proffessor and Storm were hit the hardest by my disappearance .


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do we got?" A doctor asked as he ran alongside a gurney  
"A white teenage metahuman, witnesses heard gunshots going off and found her in an ally,riddled with bullets" a nurse said  
"Any ID?"  
"No sir. But we're calling her spike."  
"Ok call the league,they'll know what to do with her."the doc said  
"Yes sir"the nurse rushed off to call the justice league

Chris started to Wake up she tried to move but her hands were cuffed to the bed. She heard someone shuffle as they moved around the room. She slowly opened her eyes she almost screamed when she saw a man in a dark cowl and another in red costume looking at her,she sat up and looked back at them. The man in red pushed the other man out of the way"how you feeling Miss-" "It's says Spike here"the dark man said  
"Fine"Chris said. "So what's your name"Batman asked he walked to the right side of the bed."Chris Steel,but you can call me spike" she said turning her head so she could see him"and you are"  
"Batman and that's Flash,you need to come with us"The dark knight said. Chris lifted up her wrist and batman undid the cuffs. Spike got up and almost lost her balance,Flash caught her and helped her stand  
"Batman man to Watch tower bring us up"and the three got zetabeamed up to the watch tower. Flash stayed with her and helped her up to the conference room,he let her sit in his chair at the walked in soon after followers by 4 people. They reach sat in their respective seats, Wonder Woman gave the teenager a weird look. Flash rushed out and came back with Chris bag and gave it to her she put on the spiked jewelry and other accessories while they waited on the last founding member. Once he walked in,, Batman spoke"start from the beginning"  
Chris shrugged"My name is Chris Steel,but most call me spike. I'm a mutant,or what you all classify as a metahuman. I'm from another dimension. I'm a hero ,but not appreciated. I was on a team known as the X-Men their all mutants like me. One of our enemy's known as Magneto,*exhaled* altered a portal I made and a man known as the Juggernaut pushed me through. I got shot then I woke  
up to Flash and batman "  
"You said your a mutant,how did you get mutated and what's your power?" Wonder Woman  
"I was born my power is this" Spike stood up and flash took his seat. Spike held up her arm and Spikes popped out all of them were covered in Metal. She also had three claws sticking out of her hand two on top and one under her wrist. The spikes on her dog colar grew in size and sharpness,she retracted the spikes and the claws. The league members were silent. "What type of metal is on your bones,it covers your entire skeleton does it not"Superman asked  
"Adamantium and yes it covers my entire skeletal system."

**Check in next week for another chapter**  
**And please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The quicksilver is from the newest X-men movie **

* * *

"Fate can you take her out and watch her?" Superman asked

Fate nodded and led the way out and Spike followed him out .

"So what are we going to do with her, I mean she cant run around the watchtower" Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, said. "She wasn't telling us everything" Martian Manhunter said. "I'll take her, shes used to me" Flash said.. Batman nodded. There was a scream and they rushed out Fate and Spike were on the ground. Spike was against the window and was holding her head, the spikes on her arms were out and the spikes on her collar were really long. She was shaking. Batman kneeled down to Fate "Some one is attacking her , from her world" Fate said and stood up. Flash was by Chris and was calming her down, he had gotten the spikes to retreat, but she was still shaking "T-they f-followed me through" Chris muttered. Flash shot back just in time to avoid the spikes and she got to her feet, she was tense and struck out into thin air and the colors changed to reveal the chameleon, he doubled over holding his stomach from where she stabbed him, she rolled him over so he was looking up "where's Azral?" She growled the claws were at his face. Chameleon croaked out "behind you" She spun around as a cloud of smoke covered them. Superman blew the smoke away and she was gone, there were marks along the windows and blood on the floor. Chameleon groaned as he held his stomach. MM picked up the teen and took him to the infirmary and stitched him up. Flash zeta beamed down to central and ran, he needed help. He was surprised to find KF fighting another speedster, Flash helped KF and they pinned the speedster. They were both shocked to find a kid the same age as KF with snow-white hair and ice blue eyes wearing a Pink Floyd shirt, a silver jacket, jeans and violet sneakers and goggles. "Hey! Let me go, I gotta find Chris before Magneto does!" The boy yelled out and squirmed trying to get free. "Who are you?" Flash asked. "I'm Peter Maximoff or Quicksilver. My teammates were Chris steel and Kurt Wagner. Kurt!" Peter yelled out and was looking at the shadows and a blue boy could barely be seen. Flash let him go, but kept him from running "I know Chris, she was just with me. When some one took named Azral took her." A low growl could be heard from Kurt and he appeared next to Peter. Peter turned and looked at Flash "no, we were to late. Shit!" KF was so lost "what's going on?" "JL business, lets go back to my place and we can talk about this" Flash said and disappeared in a flash of red. KF right behind in a flash of Yellow, then Peter next to KF in a streak of white. Kurt teleported from rooftop to rooftop, he arrived last. Flash opened the door to his town house and the three teen entered. "Barry that you!" "yeah Iris!" Flash called back and took off his cowl and sighed "you two can stay her with me my wife and Wally, Wal go tell the rouges I need to talk to them set up a meeting place." Barry said and looked at Kurt, he noticed Kurt looked like a demon with blue fur, pointy ears and fangs, yellow eyes and a pehincel tail, not to mention his hands and feet. Barry said "stay here" and got up to talk to Iris, he came back with her. "Iris the boy with the silver hair is Peter and that's Kurt, boys this is my wife Iris" Barry said and Wally came back. Iris smiled as the two waved at them, she noticed Peter was a little scuffed up "You two tackled him didn't you?" Barry and Wally looked ashamed. "dinner will be done n half an hour" Iris said taking a first aid kid from Wally and going to clean up Peter. Everyone smiled at the mention of food. Iris went back to the kitchen. "So how did you two get here" Barry asked. "Ve actually don't know, I voke up in a where house. Peter out on ze docks. Zen we rembered what happened and ve guessed she made portals under us knowing vat Magneto vould do to us" Kurt said his accent came through. Flash smiled hearing it and realized that he was older than Chris and Peter.


End file.
